Tres amigos
by Nagini86
Summary: Fueron 3 y ahora son solo 2. Y esa herida jamás curará. TrioCentric PostWar


**Tres amigos**

-Hace mucho tiempo...

Dejó la frase así, inconclusa. Podría haberla terminado con un "que no nos vemos", "que no hablamos" o "que estoy enamorado de ti y no me atrevo a decírtelo".

Sentada en aquel viejo parque, con las manos ateridas de frío, Hermione Jane Granger asintió. Su perro Buckbeack correteaba de un lado a otro, persiguiendo pájaros.

-Sí –susurró. Sí a todo. El silencio se instaló de nuevo ante ellos, como una barrera infranqueable.

-¿Cómo es tu vida, Hermione¿Te gusta?

Sorprendió su mirada azul fijamente posada en ella, como si la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuese capaz de darle o quitarle la vida. Por un momento, Hermione pensó en decirle todo aquello que la corroía por dentro, que su matrimonio había fracasado por el simple recuerdo de su cabello pelirrojo, que su hijo Harry hacía cosas, cosas que ella sabía lo que querían decir y que la aterrorizaban por el mero hecho de tener que volver a ese mundo, que su corazón había dado un vuelco en su pecho cuando aquella figura alta y de nariz aguileña se había acercado a ella y resulta que sí, que era él.

Que lo quiso siempre y que probablemente el dolor de todos estos años sólo hizo que lo amara aún más.

-Está bien. No puedo quejarme.

La mirada de azul intenso se diluyó como en un vaso de agua. Volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-Oí que te casaste.

-Me divorcié hace dos años.

-¿Tienes niños?

-Sí. Harry.

Sorprendió una sonrisa triste en su boca roja.

-Siempre quise tener hijos. Pensaba tener dos: Harry y Molly. Un Harry pelirrojo y con pecas. Estoy seguro de que a él le habría gustado.

Hermione sonrió, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que bailaban en sus párpados.

-¿Se parece a él? –preguntó, mirándola de nuevo, invadiéndola de azul.

-Su pelo es peor.

Ambos rieron. Tal vez por primera vez en años, rieron francamente, con una risa suave y relajada que sus seres queridos habían olvidado ya.

-Tiene mis ojos, pero es en lo único en que se parece a mí. Eso y el alboroto del pelo, claro.

El pozo oscuro de los recuerdos la invadía ahora. Recuerdos alegres y felices que con el paso del tiempo eran como pequeñas pesadillas, terribles torturas. Deseó como nunca antes había deseado nada que él la abrazase ahora y la dejase llorar hasta que se quedase sin fuerzas.

-Creo que está a punto de recibir la carta de Hogwarts.

Se sintió mejor al contárselo a alguien. La angustia que le oprimía el pecho pareció desvanecerse un poco.

-Y eso... ¿te parece mal?

-No lo sé. Fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Pero renunciar a ello fue demasiado para mí. No quiero que Harry pase por lo mismo.

-Harry empezó a vivir cuando entró en Hogwarts.

-Y murió cuando acabó.

Aquello fue como una losa de mármol. El silencio volvió a separarlos, el dolor los mantenía alejados otra vez. El recuerdo de unos ojos verdes y un cabello moreno, una sonrisa franca y cansada, unas manos ensangrentadas aferrando una varita, era demasiado para ambos.

-¿Cómo está tu familia? –no era una pregunta de cortesía. Realmente los echaba de menos.

-Fred y Angie llevan la tienda y les va muy bien. Bill y Fleur esperan a su tercer hijo y Ginny... sigue igual.

Hermione recordó a su amiga, hacía ya tantos años, la última vez que la vio. Consumida, los grandes ojos marrones vacíos y sin vida, la ropa siempre oscura, inclinada sobre una tumba blanca con un ramo de violetas. La angustia la volvió a invadir. Maldita guerra. Maldita magia.

Cediendo por primera vez en años a un impulso, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Trataba de contener los violentos sollozos que subían por su garganta. No quería que la viera llorar.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para consolarla, y ella se lo agradeció. Simplemente apoyó su rostro contra la masa indomable de su cabello castaño y permaneció callado durante un tiempo indefinido.

-Te he echado de menos.

Su roto corazón sufrió una descarga eléctrica con aquella declaración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó violentamente, como un largo dolor reprimido que al fin encuentra una vía de escape. Alzó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla contra la piel áspera de su barbilla pecosa.

No le sorprendió que el rostro de él estuviese bañado en lágrimas también.

Una mano invisible le apretaba el corazón y la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Un dolor sordo y enorme la devoraba por dentro. Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

Sus labios eran cálidos y una extraña sensación de paz la invadió. Nada más importaba en el mundo, sólo aquellos labios, aquella lengua, aquella boca. Fue tan sólo un segundo de felicidad, y después todo el dolor, toda la tristeza, toda la desesperación volvió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes.

Sería tan fácil si sólo fueran él y ella.

Dos adultos perdidos en el mundo, que simplemente se quieren.

La rabia que le provocaba saber que nunca podría ser feliz la carcomía por dentro. La hacía odiarlo todo. A él, a Harry, a su familia, a Neville Longbottom. A la Magia.

Se separó lentamente, pero con firmeza. No lo miró a los ojos y él comprendió. Una triste sonrisa torció su boca y la expresión de sus ojos le habría roto el corazón si no hubiese estado roto ya, desde hacía quince años.

Dos adultos perdidos en el mundo que se quieren y están condenados a no poder estar juntos.

-A veces desearía haber muerto aquel día. Junto a Harry.

Ella sonríe a pesar de lo macabro del comentario. Sonríe porque le entiende perfectamente. Sonríe porque ella lo ha pensado tantas veces que ya ni las recuerda. Sonríe porque tiene razón. El Trío de Oro. Sólo recordar ese estúpido nombre le hace daño.

-Hubiera sido todo tan fácil.

Ella se puso en pie y su perro negro y grande trotó hacia ella con alegría. Ató la correa a su collar y echó a andar. Murmuró un leve "adiós" que estaba segura que él no oiría.

Más de diez metros después volvió la cabeza. La aguileña figura había desparecido, y sólo un leve rastro flotaba en aire, un rastro rojo oscuro.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a llorar y a decir:

-Te quiero, Ron.

_-o-_

-_Todo va a salir bien. Sois todo lo que necesito para salir de esta, sois todo lo que he necesitado en mi vida para sobrevivir. Ron, Hermione, sois mi familia. Más aún, más que eso. Siento que no podría vivir sin vosotros, siento que mi vida sería un desperdicio si alguna vez os pierdo. Siento que me moriría. __Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veréis. Os quiero._

_-o-_


End file.
